When You're Gone translation of LachicaCJ
by FicTranslator
Summary: Losing someone close is a really hard blow in life, but a good friend will always be more than willing to help... Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This a translation of Cuando Te Vayas, by Lachica1983.

I have to uptade this A/N, because I've just happened to find two beautiful people who are willing to help me through this and had corrected all the mistakes they found. Even though, if you find any other mistake, you can say it in a review. You could leave a review either way, since you're taking the time to read this story!

So, my personal and very warm thanks to CrestofGlee and SkinnyLove16.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

12:34 PM. Wednesday, the 5th of May, 2012.

That day could have been like any other day in McKinley. Students walking down the hallways, some classes begun and others ended. Everything just seemed normal, everything but the vision of Rachel next to her locker.

It was time to take the first step and she wasn't ready, she felt insecure and that the world was crumbling beneath her again, for the fifth... sixth... seventh time that week.

Doomed, terrible, devastated. There were no words to describe the sensation that was tearing her apart. There was nothing that could possibly ease the pain and the constant need to cry that made a lump in her throat, just like a big ball that, instead of decreasing, grew nonstop.

"Rachel… Hey Rachel, I've been looking for you" It was Finn destroying the brunette's moment of solitude as she puts her book away in the locker.

"I've just finished my classes, you could have found me if you looked for me inside the classroom" she answered harshly.

"Hey…Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Leave me alone Finn, I've got to go and I don't feel like having an argument with you again."

"You're not going anywhere, they're waiting for us in the choir room".

"I'm not going" she said forcefully "I don't feel like it."

"Rachel..." he interrupted the brunette forcing her to look at him "We have to go, you promised… you promised you'd try to recover and the first thing we have to do is to go on with what we used to do".

"Don't you understand?" she rebuked. "Don't you understand anything at all?"

"Of course I do understand" answered Finn. "I understand you're devastated Rachel, we all are… but we have to go on... life goes on for us…"

"No, you do not understand" she blurted out with a flickering voice. "I can't be in that room and see her empty chair. I… I can't Finn, I haven't been able to go to Maths because she would sit beside me and now she's not there anymore" she excused herself as tears filled her eyes. "I haven't even been able to look to her locker, I- I have no reason to go back to Glee… not without her".

"Rachel" he caressed gently her face "You have to do it, we have to do it… Think about her" he paused "Do you think she would've liked you to quit Glee just before Nationals? No… she wouldn't, she would be telling you off for leaving them all alone. They need you too".

"I can't" she babbled again, she couldn't help sobbing. "Don't you understand? I cannot carry this guilt Finn, I can't carry on knowing it is my fault that she's not here…I can't.

"Rachel, it wasn't you fault".

"Yes, it was! I wrote that damn text, I interrupted her and she… Oh, my God!" she took hold of the boy, looking for a shelter between his arms. "I miss her Finn, I… I can't stop thinking about her… I can't live like this".

"Calm down Rachel… please calm down" he answered tenderly. "We'll overcome all this… Just think that she wouldn't want to see you like this. We have to go on for her sake, to show her that we can, because she'll be so proud of us… and of you".

"No… she won't be, I…".

"Shhh", he interrupted. "Come on Rachel, trust me. It's going to be good for you to be with all the guys. They want to see you and so does Mr. Schue. We all want to be united for her… ".

Rachel held even more tightly Finn's body and nodded automatically, with no sense or capacity to decide.

Her personality had been reduced to nothing. She let herself be carried after having categorically refused to do it, just because she had lost all her strength. She had neither the bravery nor the courage to face anything. She didn't even have the willpower to fight for her own wishes. Those days had passed senselessly. There was nothing that could make her recover her hopes. She was lost in a path she didn't know how to escape and all she could do was to let herself be guided by people surrounding her.

In that moment, they were Finn's arms guiding her to a new torture. The Glee Club room.

She felt her legs trembling more and more as they arrived to the door and heard the soft whispering of all the kids inside it. She knew she was not ready to face that moment, not yet, even though she continued walking because Finn encouraged her to do it.

She confirmed she was not ready when she peeked in and saw the strategically placed chairs and the looks of all her teammates had no happiness instead with they were of an almost endless sadness covering every line of each of their faces. The gravity of Mr. Schue, the crestfallen look of Mercedes and Tina, who avoided meeting her eyes not to fall apart; the glassy eyes of Sam, Mike and Sugar, Artie's sadness and Brittany's grief – they were all downcast, but there was one look that made her heart stop beating entirely, although she didn't think she had a heart anymore.

It was broken to one hundred pieces.

It was Santana and her defiant look which made her take a few steps back. She was never going to forgive her and Rachel knew it.

Her best friend, her mate had disappeared, she was gone forever and she was responsible for it all. She and her continuous texts on the day her wedding was going to take place were the reason that damn truck destroyed the car where her friend was in and it ended her life, which was full of illusions, and the most beautiful smile she had ever contemplated. She didn't desist in her attempt to contact her through texts, although Santana had made it clear she was not going to attend the celebration.

Why didn't she pay attention to her? Why didn't she believe her words and give up? Right now she would be alive, because her friend wouldn't have caused that distraction, and she would be right there, in front of her. But she wasn't. And she would never be.

Santana didn't want her there, she didn't want to see her again and had made it clear in a number of occasions but nonetheless, there she was. Sitting in her chair, holding Brittany's hand and willing to go on with one of the few wishes she could grant her friend.

"Rachel... Come in, we were waiting for you" Will halted the brunette's attempt to leave the room even before she had made her way inside it "We all need you here" he added.

"Come on Rachel… Go ahead" Finn interceded holding her hand and almost forcing her to completely go into the room.

She relinquished because she had no more strength left to resist. Rachel let herself be guided by the hand of her once boyfriend and fiancé and took her seat, where she had always been and where she would be until her last breath.

She completely avoided the only chair that remained empty, her chair.

She didn't want to do it, she could not bear it, and she could never do it even though everybody insisted on her doing it. There was someone missing in that place, the person who had broken her heart. She missed someone who had become something more than just a friend. The girl she had admired ever since she entered high school. The girl who made her open her eyes and realize she could go a long way provided that she fought for her dreams. The same person who, just a week ago, made her know she would always support her, no matter the decision she made.

"Guys, I know this is hard, we are all feeling… bad" started the teacher "but we have to go on, we have to go on with our lives, she… she would've wanted it that way". He drew a smile on his face that looked sad. "I'm sure she would be scolding us if she saw us this way".

"That's true" Finn participated. "She would insult us for being like this… We have to work harder than ever and prove that Glee Club is never defeated, and that we are going to win Nationals for her".

"I totally agree with Finn" added Will. "We have to win for her, dedicate our triumph to her".

"Stop being such hypocrites" Santana interrupted. "Do you really think that is going to make us feel better? She's not here... she's gone and she's not gonna come back just because we're singing in a stupid festival… That is not gonna give her back to us, get it?".

"Stop Santana" begged Brittany with a shaky voice. "Stop, please…".

"You're blind, you're hypocrites…This is not right, we cannot go on without her, we shouldn't do it".

"Santana I understand your frustrations, all of us are frustrated too" the teacher spoke up again. "But we have to overcome all this. We have to do it for her…" He looked at Rachel. "We have to give everything we have, that way we could have the peace of knowing she's proud of all of us. We have no other choice, that's all we have and that's what we must do. Isn't it, Rachel?"

Every gaze in the room flew over to the brunette, but she said no word. She has already been looking down for several minutes with tears streaming down her face uncontrollably. She didn't hear anything. She didn't want to listen to what they were saying, nor her name, although nobody has said it out loud yet.

Nobody mentioned her name, no one referred to her that way, because they couldn't pronounce it without wallowing down in misery. Rachel knew that was what she would do the moment she heard her name.

That name hasn't stopped echoing in her mind since that day. There were hundreds, thousands of echoes fluttering inside her and tormenting her small body. Neither her sleep nor her appetite remained the same, her will to live was even similar to that she felt scarcely seven days ago. Everything has changed inside her, even her voice didn't sound the way it used to.

"Rachel…" whispered Will in a vague try to make her react, and he succeeded.

Rachel lifted her gaze to her teacher, and after letting go another wave of tears, she tried to speak.

And I say she tried because her lips trembled with the intention of doing it, but something distracted her and made her divert her look to the door, which was still open.

She could see the hallway with the constant stream of students, and also a silhouette of a figure of someone she knew passed the door frame and obviously, left her utterly bewildered.

It barely took two seconds for her to gather enough air in her lungs to leave her chair and quickly run the distance that separated her from the door, which confused her fellow mates.

Just Finn wasn't confused enough to follow her footsteps and found her in the middle of the hallway, staring at one of the ends, where the rest of the students followed their own path.

"Rachel, are you ok?" he rushed to ask after he could approach her.

"It was her" the brunette whispered without looking away from the racket of students that invaded the hallway in that moment.

"What?" He looked at her, confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Her" she spoke again. "I've seen her walk by… it was her…".

"Rachel" he babbled, fearful, "what are you saying?".

"It was her, Finn…I've seen her" She turned to face him. "I've seen Quinn".


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi there! I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I want to thank all the reviews and follows so far :)

Enjoy!

* * *

13:23 PM. Wednesday, May the 5th, 2012

Water could really ease her anxiety, most of all if it felt so cool as it ran down her face.

She hadn't stopped and stared at herself for days, and in that moment, as she observed her wet face in the mirror of the girl's bathroom in the school, she felt the Rachel Berry she knew had completely vanished.

There was nothing left in her. Neither her eyes gave off the shine they used to, nor her smile was the same, even though she had already forgotten how to smile

She just had a few little wrinkles marking the corner of her lips which had been caused by the long hours of crying she had gone through. Not to say about the dark circles under her eyes and her noticeable jaw, aftermath of the lack of appetite that had made her fast many of the past days.

Probably, that was also the reason why she had had that strange vision in the hallway. It had just been an optical illusion caused by a poor diet; or maybe she was going crazy.

''Are you alright?'' Tina interrupted Rachel scrutiny in front of the mirror.

''Yes, don't worry…I'm feeling better now'', she lied. It was the only way she had to be left in peace.

''Rachel, you can't go on this way…We have all suffered, we're all feeling awful, but you…you are going to get sick''. She was so worried. ''You have to take a step forward and face it just as the rest of us''.

''Don't tell me what I have or have not to do, you get it?'' she told her off, annoyed.

''But…you cannot go on this way''.

''Do I stick my nose in your life?'' she challenged. ''I don't, right? So don't stick yours in my life, because I can tell you, you have no idea of how I feel''.

''Rachel, we're friends'', she insisted. ''Don't ask me not to worry for you, because I can't stop doing so. Right now you may see it as a meddling, but it isn't…you would do the same in my place''.

''Alright, alright''. She looked at herself through the mirror again. ''I understand you're worried about me, but let me keep my mourning the way I want to, ok? I cannot feel how you feel, and you cannot feel what I have in my heart right now, so just respect it…If I'm not asking for help it's because I don't need it. I just…want to be alone, I want you to let me overcome all this on my own''.

''That's not fair, Rachel'', the girl told her off. ''It's not fair to ask us for that after what has happened. We're a family, families take care of each other''.

''I just want to have a rest, sleep and wake up without crying; and if you go on this path…I won't be able to do it because you will always be reminding me she would be proud of us if we go on…'', she said sobbing. ''How the hell am I going to be alright if you keep reminding me that? She's not even here to tell us she's proud!''.

''Rachel, please'', she begged watching the brunette let out a loud weeping taking hold of the sink.

''Go, please, I need to be alone'', she asked. ''I have to be alone…''.

''Ok…'', Tina said releasing a sigh. ''Finn will be waiting outside, alright?''.

She didn't answer. Rachel simply nodded and tried to hold back a new wave of sobs that came out uncontrolled from her body.

Tina didn't take a very long time to go out of the bathroom, and finally Rachel felt she could breathe again, though not as much as she would have wanted to. She had sweaty hands and the weeping cut her breathing, making it difficult for her to calm down even just for a second. The pressure in her chest was too strong for her just to do it, and to top it all, she had a stomach ache, probably caused by the lack of nourishment in her body.

She had to fill her hands with the water that streamed out of the tap again and to throw it over her face, with the aim of, at least, ease the stifling sensation she felt.

But in that occasion, the water stopped being cool to turn cold, so cold it even burnt her skin.

She felt the hair on her arms stand on end and a shiver ran down her spine, caused by the sudden cold that surrounded her.

Eventually, she would have to open her eyes after the water vanished from her face, but that was something she didn't really fancy doing.

She saw her face in the mirror again, and it looked gaunt, even more than a few minutes ago, and she understood the time had come to leave that place and to confront the world, even though she didn't feel strong enough to do it.

She needed to wipe out the water and had no hesitation in getting some napkins she found in a dispenser placed to her left side, and it was just in that moment, as she was wiping out her face and pressing the paper against her eyes when she felt that cold became even colder and a scented smell of roses hit her in the face.

She could not react; in fact, she didn't know exactly what had happened.

Rachel looked forward and an image impacted her, just as if someone had put a photograph a few inches apart from her face and was forcing her to step back, though the sink prevented her from doing so.

A face, two piercing eyes were focused on hers. Rachel saw her, she saw her again. It was Quinn's face staring at her with an expression she could not understand.

And that was when the fear took control of her delicate state, and she let out a dreadful scream which nearly made her fall to the floor due to her body's impulse.

Rachel ran terrified until she collided with the wall, and she let herself fall to the floor, utterly horrified.

She couldn't see anything, there was nothing there, she confirmed it, the bathroom was totally empty, but the cold and Quinn's face were still engraved on her mind; and she let out another scream to alert Finn, who came into the bathroom in a rush.

''Rachel! Rachel! What happened?'', he asked frightened, trying to get her out of her panic attack.

Rachel wasn't reacting. Her face was still covered with a patina of fear and pain. The uncontrolled sobbing made her shake violently, and that only added difficulty to try and control the girl.

''Rachel, for goodness sake, what happens?'', he asked again, completely terrified.

''No, no…it's not possible!'', she answered breathlessly as the weeping took control of her one more time, and her eyes were sent out of orbit. ''It is not possible, no…no!''.

''What's wrong, Rachel?''. He was holding her firmly. ''What happens?''

''It was her'', she babbled, unable to stop her body from shaking. ''It was her, Finn…it was Quinn''.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I want to thank the lovely SkinnyLove16 for reading this three chapters and spotting the mistakes for me. Thank you so much :D

By the way, views are loved, but reviews are much appreciated :)

Enjoy!

* * *

22:36 PM. Wednesday, May the 5th, 2012.

Destroyed.

That was how Rachel was feeling after that hard and strange day.

Her body couldn't take it anymore and her mind was beginning to play dirty tricks on her, to throw her into an abyss she never thought she would be in, and she had the strange feeling she would end up falling inside.

Only Finn was aware of her derangement state, he was the only one who had directly witnessed her confusion, her anxiety after having encountered those visions.

She had no notion in psychology, but she knew that had a lot to do with her deep sorrow, with her longing to see Quinn in front of her again, smiling or challenging, enthusiastic or upset, it didn't matter, the only thing she desired was to see her again…alive.

But that was not going to happen.

A damn tuck crushed her car when she was heading to the wedding celebration. An accident caused by Quinn's distraction, a distraction to be blamed on a stupid text message Rachel herself had sent.

''I'm on my way''

Those were Quinn's last words, and they were dedicated to her. She still kept the text, she could read it, she could see it daily, and that was tormenting her, but she couldn't delete it, as well as she couldn't delete her phone number.

She felt sorry about herself and cried again, this time over her mattress.

The very light dinner she had managed to eat burnt in her stomach, and an unceasing feeling of discomfort was taking control of her.

Rachel really feared the possibility of getting sick. Not the kind of sickness you have when you're attacked by a virus or lack some vitamin, no. That discomfort was different, it was something more important, or at least she felt so. Moreover, she could not contain that silent sobbing that almost made her choke.

It had been such a torture facing her parents and pretending everything was back to normal, most of all after Finn explained to them both the strange hallucination episodes they had been through that morning. But Rachel was a good actress. She knew that even though everybody knew she was destroyed inside, she would somehow be able to go on, even if she didn't really believe it. The most important issue was to pretend, to make them see she could succeed.

And that was what she did all night until she finally could get to her room and leave her dad's worry apart.

Right there, in the darkness of her bedroom, she was able to vent her emotions, she was able to cry with no telling off or consolations that did nothing for her. She was able to be angry with the rest of the world without offending people who worried about her, and of course, she was able to have the rest she needed to have.

Her pillow gave her the embrace she longed for. She began sinking in a light and strange sleep, and even though the sheets protected her from the outside, the cold that was invading the room again was too intense to hold it back with just the fine material of her bed clothing.

Not even the blanket was able to ease that shiver that mixed with the warmth of her body and that made her skin sweat.

There was only a nice thing, something she was starting to get used to and that seemed the only thing to make her feel better in that moment.

Flowers.

She could smell roses, lilacs, jasmines, a mixture of all those flowers, and she didn't know where that smell came from.

It was not from her pillow, her hair or her pyjama. None of that stuff had such a characteristic and special floral scent, but it was there. And it was able to make her breathing calmer, more relaxed and to stop, for the first time, the cry that was tied around her vocal cords.

She could sleep, she thought. She was sure that night, after everything that had happened, the exhaustion will end up making the sleepiness to come back to her, just as it has been her entire life until Quinn's damned accident.

Quinn.

She heard her name again, resounding in her head, and she seemed to hear her voice. She would hear it every time she was in peace. With every deep intake of breathing, and when she felt she was more asleep than awake.

''I'm here''.

''I know'', Rachel whispered, unconscious enough to speak to herself.

Quinn's voice didn't appear just in her mind saying her name, it also pronounced whole sentences, whispers that got to calm her down despite her emotional state.

''I'm here, Rachel''.

It wasn't as pleasant this time. It sounded strong enough to make her open her eyes and focus her stare in the ray of light that came through her window. It was not very useful.

Her eyelids were slowly closing again, and she felt her body fall heavily over the mattress, every single part of her in absolute repose; and the smell and the shiver down her spine came back.

She could hear her voice again, so defined and clear that it made her heart freeze.

''I'm here''.

Not a single noise. Rachel held her breath so strongly, she could hear her heart beating, racing due to the strange feel of terror she was starting to get.

Something was moving closer to her. Something was moving behind her. She could feel it, she could feel the thickness in the air, and the stress began to pervade her.

Her hands and feet were petrified, and her throat was so dry, that she felt it breaking every time she breathed. The cold and the sweat were mixing in her forehead, and she felt how a bitter breath of air was coming to her mouth.

There was something going on, and she was scared, she feared turning around and seeing something she didn't want to see.

''Not again, Rachel'', she whispered to herself, holding the blanket tightly. ''Not again''.

''I'm here''.

Whispers, cold, floral scent, and the heart breaking scream the brunette let out resounding in the whole room and part of the house.

A scream that made her throat sore, but she didn't care.

Rachel close her eyes and screamed until she could not take it anymore and had to cease, but in that moment, Leroy was already by her side, trying to figure out what was happening to her.

''Rachel, honey…are you ok?''.

''Dad!'', she exclaimed, grasping the man's neck and looking for some shelter between his arms. ''I'm so scared…''

''Shhh, calm down, sweethart''. He tried to sooth her. ''Calm down…I'm here now, ok?''.

''Don't go away, dad, don't leave me alone here…please''.

''What happens Rachel? What's wrong?'', he asked, cuping her daughter's face in his hands.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks again, and the sobbing was difficult to control.

''I heard her, dad…I heard Quinn again, and she was here…I know it…she was here''.

''My baby girl'', he interrupted, ''calm down, there's no one here''.

''I've heard her, dad, she's talked to me''.

''It's just your brain, honey'', he interrupted again. ''It's your longing to see her again, and to listen to her. You…you don't have to be afraid, you just have to sleep and have a rest''.

''She speaks to me when I'm about to sleep'', she babbled in a very low voice.

''Rachel, the pill your father has given you wasn't for the headache, it was a sedative…I'm sure the sleepiness it causes has made you dream she was talking to you, but you haven't realized of that…''.

''Sedative? A dream?'', she asked confused. She felt everything was spinning around, she could not control her body, and it was then when she understood.

''Yes, honey'', he answered. ''We were afraid you wouldn't be able to sleep, and we knew you wouldn't be taking that sedative voluntarily, I…I'm sorry. But you need to sleep and rest''.

Rachel stared at him, confused. She was being persuaded again with no resistance, and she knew it was not something she was used to.

She had never in her life needed drugs to sleep, and she would've never accepted them; there she was, though. In the middle of the night, holding her father as if she were a little kid, and asking him, or rather, begging him to stay by her side so she could sleep without fear.

''Dad, stay here, please, stay'', she begged.

''I'll stay, I'll stay here with you…alright?''. He caressed her forehead. ''Come on, lay down…You have to sleep, the pill must be having an effect…''.

''I…I'm a bit dizzy'', she babbled with difficulty. The sobbing had ceased, but the tears hadn't stopped falling down, they were doing so due to the sleepiness she felt.

''That's normal, and tomorrow you'll be even more'', he said with a shy smile. ''Don't worry, ok? Just sleep and rest''.

''Dad…What will I do if I hear her again? Am I going crazy?'', she asked weakly.

''If you ever hear her again, tell her how much you love her, I'm sure that's what she wants to hear…''.

''Ok'', she whispered with her eyes almost shut. ''But I'm not crazy, am I?''.

''You're not, honey'', he leaned over to kiss her head. ''You're not crazy, you're perfectly sane. Trust me''.

''I trust you…'', she mumbled losing all her strength and going into a nice sleep while his father was still holding her hands.

Having him there made her feel sure that nothing would ever happen to her. Feeling his warmth was the only thing that could comfort her in that moment, despite the confusion that sedative pill caused in her.

Even though, despite she was still asleep, she could smell it, she could still perceive that intoxicating floral scent.

''Sleep well, Rachel''.

Her voice. Quinn whispered that in her ear, and for the first time and holding her father's hands, she wasn't afraid. She could only speak again with a very low voice, almost inaudible.

''I love you, Quinn''.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much to my friend CrestofGlee, who was kind enough to check this out and who is super awesome just everyday :D  
**

**Lachica1983 and me would really much appreciate if you left us some reviews of this story, so we could know what you think about it :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

07:02 AM Thursday, May the 6th, 2012.

Ten hours of sleep. Ten hours of utter unconsciousness in her bed. Ten hours that should have made her day begin differently, with at least some spirit or at least the willingness to change her attitude.

Of course, it was difficult with the drowsiness that was still invading her due to the sedative which made her see everything from a different perspective, a much less stressing one.

She wasn't sure, but she thought she had tons of nice dreams which brought her infinite peace while she was asleep but when she woke up, she came face to face with the ugly truth.

She shuffled off to the bathroom, where the warm water in the shower finally woke her up.

It was a ritual she had, although it had a minor yet important difference: that morning she hadn't woken up ready to make her work out round. Her body didn't allow her to do it and she didn't feel like it. Rachel just slept and slept until her body could sleep no more, and when she woke up, she looked for the relaxation a long shower always delivered.

Her eyes weren't even completely opened when she was taking off her pyjamas in the bathroom and opening the tap to let the hot, very hot, water stream. Another thing making a difference that day was the temperature of the water.

She was used to having warm or even sometimes cold showers, but in that morning, with the cold that settled within her from the night before, she longed for the heat of the liquid element to give her those feelings of calm and peace she needed.

She didn't count the minutes she was under the shower as her mind was slowly waking up, as if it was awakening after long months of lethargy, as if it had been in the height of a hibernation process.

The water resistant radio that was anchored in the wall managed to activate the neurons that were still asleep in her brain.

Finally, after eight days, she felt her body react pleasingly to the simple action of taking a shower. Nonetheless, while she was awakening, her consciousness began showing signs of life and events she had been through the day before made their appearance as random images in her mind. And the terror came back.

Once again, she felt that cold in her spine and the strong floral scent filling everything around her.

Rachel casted a glance at the shower gel containers and breathed in every single one of them. She was looking for the reason of that smell that was taking over her senses and that was almost always the omen of something strange, but none of the scents in the containers were similar to that one. There was nothing like it, she had never perceived or seen anything that had that characteristic smell of flowers that was becoming stronger and stronger as time went by.

And suddenly, that strength.

It woke her up completely.

A humming hit, something that was creeping up her back and that was able to stop anything she was busy doing.

Rachel was frozen, petrified under the shower. She closed her eyes trying to control her breathing. She tried to listen for something, but there was nothing to be heard. She opened her eyes and was brave for a few moments. She turned over, and there was no one there. There was nothing but the white tile wall from her bathroom.

It was then when she knew she had gone crazy. It was then when she knew there was no reason to shout, because everything was just a product of her imagination or maybe not...

''Don't be afraid''.

Her voice. Quinn's voice sounded again, surrounding her. Even though she knew there was nobody else who could also hear it, no one else was going to know Quinn's voice was sounding in her room, in her own bedroom, not even in the school bathrooms.

Rachel understood her mind was playing dirty tricks on her, and it made her hear her voice to sooth her because she wanted to see her alive again.

Rachel closed her eyes again and raised her head to make water fall on her face, in a vague try to get rid of that strange sensation and turn off her voice. But it didn't work.

''Help me, Rachel''.

She didn't like that. That second sentence wasn't to her liking, and the nervousness that seemed to had disappeared with the sedative reappeared in her body again. She closed the shower quickly and without spotting where she was standing in, she climbed out of the bathtub to wrap a towel around herself to stop thinking. Not thinking about anything or anybody, not thinking she might have gone crazy, even though she felt she was the sanest person on earth. Was there even any madman who was conscious of his madness?

She didn't want to think of the fear, she didn't want to think of anything but drying herself of, getting dressed and going out of there, with no more shocks, that was her goal.

The music has stopped and silence suddenly flooded the little room, which was full of steam.

She breathed, even though it was very difficult to do because of the thickness of the air inside there. After a few minutes of complete silence, everything seemed to have come back to normal. Her mind was stabilized and she didn't seem about to faint and fall to the floor due to the terror she felt at that moment.

She couldn't remember being so scared in her entire life, she hadn't had that feeling of panic, not even when she was a little girl. Her muscles were so taut she felt she could lose control of them, and all of them would react at once. Her stomach was aching and her vocal cords were vibrating so sharply that her throat ached every time she swallowed her own saliva.

She never imagined she could feel so scared. She never believed it was just for the pain that caused her loss, for the sorrow that took her over just by remembering her name and for the guilt lying heavy on her shoulder.

Maybe that load wasn't as big as the pain of the certainty she would never see her again. That was torturing her soul the most. Did she really love that girl that much? Did she miss her that much?

The question caused tears to roll down her cheeks again, and they blended in with the water which was still damp on her face.

She didn't know how many tears she let flow nor how she was going to recover the shine in her reddened eyes.

She didn't even feel them anymore, because all of the crying. Just one thing managed to stop the new weeping, the first of that day and probably not the last.

A noise... a little noise... a movement that, even though she couldn't see where it came from, she could feel it.

Something was moving inside the bathroom, and despite how her muscles were becoming tense again, something forced her to be calm and not freak out, as she surely would have done.

A drop fell and her gaze diverted to the steam covered mirror. A drop was sliding and drawing a straight line in its surface, something that was common and normal considering how damp the room was, but not so common and normal in Rachel's mind.

She knew something was going on, and even though she didn't want to scream again, her jaw tensed up and she stared to the mirror.

There was another drop which was sliding form the upper part, and Rachel followed it with her look until it disappeared in the middle of the mirror. The water dissolved as if it has been trapped by a paper, and there was just a little circled water stain left.

She knew that was physically impossible, unless someone had stopped the route of the drop, and so, she stood still, watching over the point where that drop of water had disappeared, knowing something may be about to happen and of course something happened.

That drop, or what was left of it, changed its direction, breaking every single gravity rule and moving slowly until it reached one of the sides of the mirror. Rachel expectantly waited with her hands balled into fists and feeling the water drops from her hair making their way down her body.

The silence was overwhelming. It was broken by the sound of footsteps in the stairs walking to her bedroom.

Someone was coming, it was probably one of her dads, but Rachel didn't care.

She stayed still, motionless and in complete silence watching the water drop, that had stopped moving and was fixed at the side of the mirror, waiting for a new movement.

She wasn't feeling dread, but expectation.

She lost quite a lot of her sanity, so she wasn't scared, not physically nor mentally. She wanted to know where that remarkable drop would be going, when the floral scent came to her once again.

''Rachel?'' questioned Leroy's voice although she was barely affected by it. ''Are you there, honey?'', he asked from outside the door.

''Yeah I am, dad'' she babbled diverting her gaze for several seconds.

''Are you alright? Did you sleep well?''

''Yeah, yes, I'm fine…I was just having a shower and…''

Her saliva was burning when it passed through her throat after she looked up and stared at the mirror again.

''Don't be afraid''.

It wasn't her voice, it wasn't her image, it wasn't even her smell. In the mirror the drop had begun moving again while she wasn't looking, and that sentence had suddenly appeared, written over the steam that was still over the crystal.

Now, she was actually frozen, and not out of fear, but because of the intense cold that was rising up her spine and that was making her hair stand on end. There must be a hand resting over her shoulder. She was sure there was something resting over it. She could feel the pressure over her shoulder.

''Honey?'' Leroy interrupted the moment once again, but Rachel wasn't able to answer. She was completely silent, that made her father worried and burst into the bathroom. ''Honey?'' he said again after having opened the door, observing her, whom was completely paralyzed. ''Are you ok?''

Rachel looked at him. Her confusion along with the mixture of terror and sorrow she was feeling made her release another tear, but this time she also had a smile on her face. A smile that intended to calm his father down and not show him she had completely lost her sanity, that she had gone crazy.

''Sweetheart'' He moved closer carefully, and Rachel, understanding her new mental state, looked again at the mirror to see that a stain of accumulated water had deleted the sentence from the crystal surface.

There was nothing.

And she smiled.

She did it more openly than ever, knowing her madness was only hers, and nobody else's.

''Are you alright, Rachel?''. Leroy reached for her daughter's face and tried to wipe the tears out of her cheeks, surprised by the smile she had on.

''I am, dad'', she answered in a very low voice, after feeling that warmth filled caress. Human warmth and affection. ''I'm not afraid anymore''.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! It's been a long time since I last posted a chapter, I know (sorry Carmen), but here you have a new one. This chapter has not been betaed (or whatever you call it) yet, but if you find something confusing, just tell me in a review or a PM and I'll try to explain it the best that I can.

Enjoy!

* * *

12:34 PM Thursday, May the 6th, 2012.

Mathematics, Literature and Spanish class.

Rachel had managed to overcome those steps her school education had turned into, and she was already getting ready for the next class, although it wouldn't be happening until an hour and a half later.

Having a bit of rest in the bleachers of the football field was the best option to avoid wanting to cry again when the hour came.

Rachel put her book away in her locker and remained apart of everything that was happening beside her, maybe just to avoid her emotional conflicts, in which she already was inevitably list.

She barely had some hints of her past sanity, but madness wasn't taking up all her brain. She could still maintain a slight order to hold to, to at least not worry her dads more than they already were.

Nonetheless, that normality she showed was moving away from her in moments like that, when there was nothing going on and everything just seemed to conspire against her. When she was alone again.

It confirmed it.

Rachel casted a glance to both sided to verify there was someone watching over her, because she felt so.

She felt that sensation of having a pair of eyes over her, loosing no detail of every movement she made; in fact, she had been feeling it all morning, but in that moment it was becoming more intense and overwhelming.

But there was no one looking at her.

In that hallway there were only students that virtually ignored her. Students coming and going, talking to each other and getting ready for their next classes. But nobody, absolutely no one stopped to look at her just the way she thought they were doing.

She took a breath and came back to her locker. Maybe some reading during her break time and some music could distract her enough, but she didn't count that the feelings would surface again.

The smell.

The flowers.

The cold.

Rachel closed her eyes after taking a deep breath of air once again.

''Relax, Rachel, it's ok…nothing's happening,'' she told to herself. But the cold was already resting on her shoulder and the smell didn't disappear. On the contrary, it was becoming more and more intense.

''Don't be afraid, please.''

Her voice sounded with such clarity just besides her that Rachel couldn't help reacting abruptly and to turn around, looking for the origin of the whisper. But there was nothing there, there was no one.

''Rachel, please, calm down.''

Her lips quivered, but Rachel had the courage to ask, to raise her voice a little bit to question herself, ''am I crazy?''

''No, you're not.''

She felt her heart was going to run away in any moment, her head would end up bursting, and her breathing was suffocating her own throat. She wasn't sure of it, but she had no other option.

If she had completely gone nuts, she had to get to end of it and find the reason to it.

''Quinn…Is that you?''

''Hi, Rachel.''

A tear.

A single tear escaped again and slid down Rachel's iced cheek while she leaned over the locker, looking for the support she needed not to lose her balance.

Shouting would be worthless. So would be fleeing, running away or asking somebody to help her. All those options could not be used to make her forget she had heard Quinn's voice, her beloved and missed Quinn, answering a question nobody else could have heard, just her.

''Don't be scared, Rachel. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you and you to help me.''

There were no answers in Rachel's part, just the belief she was going to fall unconscious in any moment.

''Don't cry, don't, please.''

A slight perfumed breeze hit her face ever so sweetly, and she felt one of those tears disappear before it could slid down her jaw.

''Don't cry, honey.''

''Where are you? What do you want?''

''I'm here…Right beside you, I've always been.''

Rachel turned her head a bit to her right side. For some strange reason, she felt that was the place when the voice and the floral scent were coming from.

''Hello.''

''He-hello,'' she babbled. Rachel understood she was staring at the right side, but there was nothing or no one there. And that was when she started understanding her insanity was perfectly organized. There was not disorder or lack of control in her imagination.

''Shh…Don't speak, Rachel. Finn's coming and he cannot hear you talking.''

''Finn?'', she mumbled looking at the hallway.

Finn wasn't there, there were no traces of the boy, and she was feeling utterly confused again.

''Rachel, just listen to me…You don't have to say anything, just listen. I need you to accept Finn's proposal, to do whatever the rest of them tell you…Just that way, we will be able to help each other, alright?''

Rachel looked at right again. Inexplicably, she had stopped crying and the fear that was taking control of her body completely disappeared after hearing her talk so calmly.

She had no clue why, but she knew that accepting her madness so easily probably wasn't good. It may be a natural prodigy. Nobody in history had such ability as Rachel. It didn't mind if it was for art or for craziness.

Nonetheless, there was a new challenge ahead her.

Crazy people didn't usually predict the future, at least not the ones that had mental illnesses like that she thought she had. Nevertheless, Finn appeared in the hall and headed to her, astonishing her.

''Don't tell him anything about me, be strong.''

Quinn's voice was sounding again in her right side, a few seconds before Finn reached her.

''Hey Rachel, I've been looking for you.''

''Hi, Finn.''

''How are you? Did you sleep well?'' He cared about her, but Rachel stayed silent.

''You've slept like a little kid.''

''I've slept like a baby,'' Rachel repeated without knowing why.

''Great,'' Finn answered. ''Shall we go to the choir room? It's time, I think the guys are already there and…''

''No..''

''Yes.''

''Yes,'' she rectified after hearing the emphasis in Quinn's voice. And she regretted it. Shad actually began believing it was real, that it was Quinn who was talking to her and not her mind.

''Yes?'', asked Finn a bit confused.

''Yes, I think so,'' she answered.

''Well done, Rachel, I won't bother you again for a few hours. Go to Glee and show who Rachel Barbra Berry truly is.''

She swallowed and pretended. She didn't know how she was able to deal with something like what was happening in her mind and make Finn believe there was nothing going on, that everything was perfect and that she understood she should come back to her former life.

''Perfect,'' said the boy. ''Come on, they're waiting for us.''

Rachel nodded her head and after closing the door of her locker, she intertwined her arm with her now friend's to get the perfect support in her way to the classroom.

Behind her remained the cold and the floral scent that had been surrounding in every moment; Quinn's or her madness omens also stayed there, next to her locker.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites :D

Again, this chapter has not been revised yet, so I ask for anybody who spots important mistakes to leave a comment about it or to send a PM.

There are just another six chapters left for the end of this story, so stay tuned!

* * *

20:35 PM Thursday, May the 6th, 2012.

''Is everything alright, sweetheart?''

Hiram was interested in her daughter's condition when she came back after a long day.

''Yes, everything's fine,'' answered Rachel tiredly.

''You're not looking very well. Are you very tired?''

''A bit,'' she said after hugging him. ''We've been rehearsing in Glee Club, and then PE class, besides, Tina and Kurt made me go to buy a couple of things with them.''

''Well, it's been a busy day,'' the man said satisfied.

''Yeah, quite busy.''

Rachel knew it. She knew that behaving naturally was the best for her dads and friends.

The day, after that happening besides the lockers, had improved a lot because she hadn't had any more episodes like that.

Even though she wasn't very active at Glee, she participated enough to pretend she was trying to recover normality in front of her mates.

Rachel had understood the best option not to lose control of her mind was to be around people. There were no voices, no smell, no unpleasant cold that strained till her bones while she was doing other stuff, while she was surrounded by people and distracted. But unfortunately, that was not what she felt most like doing. There were some times when she wished to be alone, despite what she'd have to bear.

''Well, when you've had dinner, you can have a relaxing bath and the watch a film or something like that before going to sleep.''

''I…I'm not very hungry.''

''Eat!''

High, loud and brief. As if she had shouted just a few inches away from her ear, Quinn's voice appeared again, and Rachel got so scared even her father could feel her startle.

''Are you alright?''

She didn't answer, at least not quickly.

That had arrived completely unexpected. There was no cold, no flower smell, she didn't even feel watched. Quinn's voice appeared like a scream inside her and she lost control again.

''Rachel?'' the man insisted, worried.

''Uh...yeah, yeah, I'm ok,'' she babbled after a few seconds when she didn't hear anything else. ''It's just…I don't feel like it…''

''You have to have dinner.''

It came back, but this time it was sweeter, maybe she was aware she had scared her too much.

''Eat something and I promise I won't bother you again.''

''You have to have something to dinner, honey,'' Hiram stepped in, ''you can't…''

''I'll have dinner…Don't worry, I'll do,'' she answered, with fear still showing in all her facial features.

And she did so.

Rachel was for more than an hour sit at the table along with her dads, enjoying what was her first proper dinner after the worst week of her life, and she did so because after confirming she was going to have dinner with them, she didn't hear Quinn's voice again.

During the evening she couldn't help thinking about what was happening to her and whether it would be appropriate to tell her dads about it. She was trying to guess if it would be correct to hide from them the little but important detail that she was going nuts, but she also feel oddly sure she would be able to survive this.

She had let fear to go to the background, at least for a little while, and a slight feeling of curiosity was taking over her.

She missed Quinn, that was obvious. She wanted to see her again…alive, something that wasn't going to happen, but not for that reason she would stop dreaming. And now her madness was giving her the chance, the strange chance, of having her with her again, of being able to feel her and hear her voice.

She didn't.

She didn't mention anything about what was going on to her dads, at least not that night. She would have plenty of time to do it if she didn't improve.

After that moment of absolute distraction, the only thing she felt like doing was having a rest. Feeling the shelter in her bedroom and sleeping. Fortunately that night nobody had forced her to take one of those relaxing pills. On the contrary. The day's long hours and all the physical effort she had made were more than enough to get sleepiness to take her over extremely quickly. In fact, the yawns began to appear when she had just come into her bathroom to clean her face.

But facing the mirror was not the best option to keep her calmness.

There, right in front of her, remained the trail the prodigious water drop had left, leaving a mark caused by the lime in the water. And suddenly, on the contrary to that morning, she felt curious for seeing such a phenomenon again. For being a witness of what seemed to be a perfect magic trick created by her mind.

She gathered her courage and after wiping out her face with the towel, she stared at the mirror.

''Are you here?'', she babbled, hoping that would reactivate her alienation.

There was no answer. She didn't feel anything that pointed out she was going to receive an answer, so she insisted again.

''Aren't you there? Talk to me!''

Nothing. No cold, no heat, no smell, no voice. Rachel was completely alone in the bathroom and she ceased on her try to contact her own mind and finding out what she wanted of her.

She finished her grooming and decided to come back to her bed, with the firm intention of getting to spend a lot of hours in her sleep. And there it was, just in the moment she was sitting in her bed and taking off her shoes when something moved quickly inside her bedroom.

She raised her eyes. The light on her bedside table was on, and she could see what was happening around her, nothing at all.

She didn't see anything, she just felt it, she felt as if the air was moving, and suddenly, the flowers appeared in the room, nor did the cold.

Rachel swallowed hard, waiting to feel that wave of shivers that could paralyze her, but they never appeared. She waited expectantly in bed, looking ahead and sometimes moving her eyes to the dark corners of her bedroom, until she suddenly heard her voice.

''You should watch something on telly…Wicked, Funny Girl…''

She couldn't believe it.

Rachel closed her eyes strongly and then opened them again, feeling the need of facing this herself.

''Why? Why should I watch that in TV?'', she babbled softly.

''Because that's what you always do before sleeping.''

''What do you know about what I do before sleeping? Who…who are you? Are you my mind?''

''You know who I am, Rachel.''

''I…I don't know.''

''Yes, you do. You said my name a while ago.''

''You can't be her…She's dead. You're my mind… I'm going crazy…right?''

''I always adored your innocence. I will always do.''

''Enough… Please, tell me if I'm crazy or not… I don't know what to do…What am I supposed to do? Is this my punishment for killing Quinn?'', she babbled, about to start crying.

''You didn't kill me.''

''Enough…Stop it, please…You can't be her'', she reproached, dejected.

''Rachel, please don't cry. Just trust me, do what I tell you and that's it.''

''How am I going to trust you? I don't even know who I'm talking to, for God's sake!'', she said bursting in tears.

Rachel was looking for some hint of sanity, she was trying to find something that made her believe she wasn't crazy, that there was more than just a deep alienation in all that, but she couldn't find it. Just silence. Silence and that pressure in the air that indicated she wasn't alone, or that she thought she wasn't alone.

''Let me see you…Just that way I will know it's you.''

''Seeing me paralyzes you, makes you scared and it's absurd, Rachel.''

''I won't do anything you ask me if you don't let me see you,'' she said boldly.

''Don't ask for something you won't be able to bear, honey. I know your soul now, I can see you in a way anybody else can, and I know you wouldn't be able to stay conscious.''

She was desperate. Rachel lost her patience and without double thinking, she covered he ears.

''I won't pay any attention to you again,'' she blurted our closing her eyes. ''I won't ever do anything you ask me again, and I'll do it all wrong until you go away.''

Evidently, she couldn't hear or see anything, because her ears were covered by her hands and her eyes were perfectly closed, but she did feel something. The smell.

A blow of air hit her in the face, with such vigour even her hair moved.

Rachel knew that was someone's breathing, and gathering all her courage, she opened he eyes, hoping to find Quinn's image in front of her. But she wasn't there.

''Why are you doing this to me? Can't you see I'm going nuts?'', she shouted, completely furious.

''If you talk that loudly, they'll think you are.''

Different. Quinn's voice sounded differently as it had before. It sounded clearer, more real and was coming from her right side. Inertia did the rest.

Rachel turned her face slowly, knowing that now there was indeed something besides her, at the other side of the bed.

The first thing she saw was her back and bit higher, her hair. Short and blonde, just as it looked the last time she had seen her.

A pink dress was covering the body. Her body. It was her, she was there and she could see her, but not her face.

Quinn's silhouette was giving her back to her, and maybe that was the detail that stopped her heart and made her race out of the bed towards the door.

She felt her eyes were coming out of her sockets and that her heart beating came back to her chest with such intensity it hurt.

''See? You cannot help being afraid.''

The voice sounded without her moving not even a bit from where she was sitting, and Rachel kept the door handle between he hands, holding it tightly and willing to get out of the room, but she couldn't.

Quinn's words stopped her and calmed her down, not a lot, but enough to take a deep breath of air and repeat to herself there was no danger, that nothing wrong was going to happen.

''Do you want me to go away? I'll do if you ask me…I won't let you see me.''

''Quinn?'', she babbled almost inaudibly, ''is it really you?''

She nodded and Rachel's legs began to shake.

''But…How's that possible? Oh, God…''


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: As usual, this chapter hasn't been checked yet. If you find any mistake, just tell me. Now, I'm going to answer the question laylow left in their review, it may include some spoilers of this story so if you don't want to know until the end, don't read the italics ;)

_In the end Rachel doesn't end up with anyone else, that's why it's a Faberry story. Anyway, don't worry, because it's just a few chapters left :)_

Thanks a lot for all the views, follows, favourites, reviews, etc, etc; I'm very glad you're liking it :D

* * *

21:23 PM Thursday, May the 6th, 2012.

''There's nothing to understand, Rachel. Just take my advice, that's it.''

''What? What advice? What…What do you want, Quinn?''

Defeated and surrendered to the evident. That's how Rachel felt, without looking away from Quinn's silhouette, which was still sitting in the bed, giving her the most terrifying yet encouraging she could have ever imagined.

''Look at me…look at me, please,'' she pleaded after receiving no answer.

''Your dad is about to come here…go to bed, please.''

''What?'', she whispered in surprise, while her eyes wandered to the door. When it came back to the bed, Quinn was no longer there.

She had disappeared in the blink of an eye and silence filled the room. She could not hear her voice; she didn't feel the cold and the smell didn't intoxicate her mind anymore. She just reacted when she heard to knocks on the door and Leroy's voice behind it.

''Rachel? Are you awake?''

How was that even possible? How did her insanity know her father was going to her bedroom? How could it predict what was going to happen? That wasn't normal; considering her mind was now utterly uncontrollable, this was even more complex.

''Dad…'', she babbled, opening the door.

''Daughter…Were you still awake?'', he asked after seeing her standing.

''I…I just came out of the bathroom,'' she apologized. ''I'm going to bed now.''

''Alright…Do you need anything?''

''No…I don't,'' she answered after casting a quick glance at the rest of her bedroom to make sure there was nothing that could catch his eye, just her bed, a bit undone. ''I'm ok, dad.''

''Great, sweetheart,'' he smiled calmly. ''Try have a rest, ok?''

''You too,'' she answered after receiving her father's kiss. ''Good night, dad.''

''Good night to you too,'' he said quietly as he stepped out of the door and headed to the stairs.

Rachel stood there watching him for a few seconds, regretting not being strong enough to tell him what was happening.

''He would never believe you.'' Quinn was talking again. ''They'd think you need to see a psychiatrist, to say the least.''

''Don't I need it?'', she asked while closing the door. She hadn't already dared to turn around, even though she knew she wasn't going to see anything. The air in the bedroom was different from before, when she could see her silhouette. It was lighter, more volatile.

''No…What you need is to recover your life and not to carry a load that's not yours.''

''What?'', she asked, completely turning around. The bed was still empty and her eyes wandered through the whole room looking for something that could catch her eye.

''This is not my place anymore, Rachel…I don't belong to this world and you're not letting me go. You're keeping me here, with you.''

Rachel stayed silent while leaning in the door, trying to understand the meaning of those words.

''My lips woke up and the first thing I could pronounce was your name. My…new life began with your image, with your tears pouring over me, and I can't take it. I can't go away if your tears are still falling.''

''I…I saw you die,'' she babbled hardly. That statement was more to reinforce herself than to apologize.

''And I'm dead.''

''How do you want me not to cry? Don't you see how much it pains me?'', she sobbed.

''I know, I know it does…But those tears are not what's keeping me here, it's your gilt.''

''My gilt?''

''You didn't kill me, Rachel. I was an accident, and imprudence I made.''

''No, no, no!'', she cried out, ''you can't tell me that…not after what happened.''

''Shhh…Calm down, honey. You shouldn't shout, you must not shout…please.''

''Where are you? I want to see you…I want to look you in the eyes to understand what is all this about, please.''

''You'll be scared.''

''I won't, I promise, I'm not going to freak out…But let me see you, I need to see you,'' she babbled unable to hold her tears back anymore.

And suddenly, darkness appeared.

There was light coming from Rachel's bedside table, but something in the air was becoming darker and fainter. It was as if her pupils were slowly closing, preventing the light from reaching them normally.

Rachel was so attentive, standing in the middle of the room, watching everything around her, hoping to see her.

''I'm here.''

Behind her, as it always was, Rachel could not see Quinn becoming visible, but she could hear her, just as she was used to.

She closed her fists and took a big breath of air which filled her lungs.

She shouldn't hesitate, she shouldn't be afraid. She was brave and she was going to prove it; after all, it was just a product of her imagination.

Rachel turned around slowly until her eyes discovered Quinn's feet. She closed her eyes to open them again when she was a bit calmer. And little by little, securing every small movement she made, her eyes climbed to her face.

Firm, sweet, peaceful. Her eyes were shining and Rachel didn't understood. She looked so real that she couldn't stop the unceasing stream of tears that poured down her cheeks.

She was there.

Quinn Fabray was right there, showcasing a placid expression in her face. Showing an incomprehensible shine in a pair of eyes that didn't actually exist; and that smell. The floral scent filled her nostrils and she could swear it did so in each one of her skin pore too.

The cold was unbearable, but she could control it, she could handle it just by watching her eyes.

''Hi, honey.''

She talked. Her lips formed words and the voice seemed to come out of them as it she was real.

Rachel could not articulate anything; she could just sigh and shiver. She felt so small and weak; the name she had given her totally fit her.

''I can see your soul, Rachel…I can see your soul and it's wonderful, beautiful. You can't even know. It's incredible.''

''Quinn…'', she muttered after untying the knot that was in her throat. She had nothing to say, she didn't know what to do or say.

She only watched Quinn coming a little closer and raising her hand until she was almost touching her cheek.

She could not feel human warmth, nor her skin. She only felt a slight electric shock that managed to dry some of her tears.

''Each of your tears is full of guilt, it's like you were pinning me with a thousand needles. I'm destined to you, to live eternally with your memories, your smiles and your voice. That's how it's written and that's how it must be, Rachel. Your tears should be happy…for me being in my new life.''

''No, no…No,'' she babbled, feeling everything around here was spinning and she was losing her balance.

''Go to bed.''

And is if it was an order that could reactivate her brain, Rachel took a few steps until she felt her mattress behind her. She let herself fall and sat down while she was trying to breather enough oxygen in, so she could recover her stability.

''Lay down.''

She looked up for a few seconds, enough to see Quinn's calm face again and obey her orders.

Rachel slid until she reached her pillow and she hugged it as if she was a little girl, not knowing why she had come to that position.

''I'm sorry I'm doing all this to you, but that's how it must be. Just that way you'll be able to assimilate what I've told you and understand it.''

Quinn came closer with no hesitation, just as a real person would do it.

She went around the bed and kneeled besides it, just a few inches away from her body, which was curled up in one of the sides of the bed.

''Don't fight against sleep, honey. You'll find the reasons there and you'll smile.''

''Quinn…'', she babbled, unable to keep her yawns back. Her dizziness caused a strange sleepy sensation she wasn't used to. It was just like the sensation the sedative her dads had given her the previous day produced, although she hadn't taken it that night.

''I'll take care of you, I will always do…Alright?''

A smile.

That was the last thing Rachel could observe in Quinn's peaceful face, her friend, the person she had missed the most and that now, thanks to her mind's craziness or to the nature's wonders, was right in front of her, provoking that pleasurable sleep she was about to fall in.

Because if there was something Rachel was completely sure about, was that that sleepiness was caused by her. Quinn, her angel Quinn.


End file.
